This is the Story of A Girl
by shehadtheworld
Summary: A new girl moves into Kyle's house for a while. Will she tear the boys apart or will they all become friends? I suck at summaries, read to see for yourself. Rated M for language and for what may or may not happen.


A/N: I don't own South Park unfortunately, never will, blahblahblah. R&R?

* * *

Erin's POV

I think there's a certain magic in listening to a story spoken in another language. Hearing the flow of the words, cool and refreshing over one's ears while knowing that there is a story behind the words, something you desperately want to dig up but are lacking a shovel to do so. So listening to Shelia Brofloski's voice, my guardian of about a month now, read me a story in Hebrew while Kyle Brofloski sat next to me, pinching the bridge of his nose like he often did when he was stressed, was an amazing thing and I was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it. "Mom, she can't understand a word you're saying." Kyle muttered under his breath, followed by a long drawled out sigh. "It's okay," I giggled glancing at him and smiling. "I like it." His exasperated frown quickly melted into a blissful smile as he stared at me with admiration on his face, and Shelia continued to read. And so was my 15 year old life, staying at a kind Jewish home which I had not even known before my parents shipped me off from my sweltering rich town off the coast of Florida to the small, icy, hick town of South Park, Colorado. I was dreading the day when my parents called and asked for me back. I loved it here, I loved the people, the education, the weather, the way I lose my hat every morning on the way to school and Kyle always runs after it for me, the way Cartman will make a remark about Jews and I kick him in the balls while Kyle yells obscenities, and believe it or not, I love the perverted whore Kenny, who despite his tactics to get me into bed with him, was still unbelievably kind and compassionate. The only person in my new group of friends who gave me the cold shoulder was Stan, and I couldn't understand it. "Erin." The boy in the green ushanka poked me in the ribs. "Huh?" I said, snapping to attention. "We're leaving now." Oh, right. Football game. I grabbed my light blue peacoat off of the coat rack and shrugged it on over my peach long sleeved tee. Kyle reached over and tucked a runaway blonde strand of hair behind my ear. I quickly looked up and locked my soft grey orbs on his hard green ones. Noting the blush on his face, and the rush of heat on mine, I resolved to mumble under my breath. "Why do we go to all the football games? You know we like lacrosse better." My fellow Jew just laughed, and wrapped a lanky arm around my shoulder, the same pink as before flushing our faces again. My phone vibrated, and I checked my new text.

Kyle's POV

I gripped the steering wheel firmly with my green gloved hands, diverting my attention from the road to glance over at the quiet blonde girl every once in a while. She's probably just bummed out that I'm old enough to drive and she's not, right? Being 16 does have its perks. I glanced over at her again and a feeling of genuine concern washed over me again. Goddamnit, I'm acting like a fag. "What's wrong?"I finally caved, pulling over onto the side of the road to turn and look at her. To my surprise, she turned to me with tear-filled grey eyes. "My parents just texted me… they're coming for me next Tuesday." My heart dropped to me feet. "What?" She moved closer to me, and I pulled her onto my lap. "Kyle, did I ever tell you WHY my parents sent me away…" her voice faded near the end and she turned in my lap to look at me again. I shook my head like the stupid asshole I am, tears pooling in my eyes, and waited patiently for a response. "My dad molested me on several occasions, my mom beat me mercilessly, and my sister tried to kill me…" she trailed off and erupted into sobs. The tears that had been forming in my green orbs spilled and I hugged her tightly to my chest. She was my best friend, my light, my world, my everything… I wasn't going to let her go in the first place, more less go back to that. "I'll protect you. I wouldn't EVER let you go back to something like that, I wouldn't let you go even if that had never happened, Erin. I'm so sorry, I… I want you to stay. Don't go." She just curled up against my chest and cried more. I gently cupped her chin in my hand and guided her face up towards mine. "I love you. I know it's only been a month I've known you but…" A small smile spread across her face, and it was like the rainbow after the storm. And then I kissed her. I should have had more restraint, she was upset, it was terrible of me to confess to her now… but she didn't reject me. In fact she was kissing me back. She tasted faintly of cinnamon buns and I heard her softly murmur against my lips "I love you too." There was no way we were going to the football game now.

Stan's POV

Kyle had failed to show up to the football game today. Sweat ran down my face in gleaming rivers as I changed. The boy's locker room is cold and empty. I looked over my shoulder and sighed. I bet that it was Erin's fault he's not here. "AHHHH!" I screeched and slammed my fist on a locker. Kyle's head over heels for her, I can't believe he can't see it. That it should be ME with him. He hasn't told her anything yet, but still. I love him, I have for years! A pretty little blonde girl can't just waltz in and steal his heart, not after all I've done to make him mine. Kyle's not gay though… although no one thinks I am either. How the hell did I end up like this? Crushing on my best friend, especially when the perfect match for him, the girl of his dreams shows up on his doorstep one day. Literally, showing up on his doorstep one day, apparently his mom volunteered to take her in for a while. She was smart, compassionate, a little bitchy, but she was open minded, could cook, broke the rules for the sake of everyone else once in a while, could totally kick ass, had an amazing sense of humor, was Jewish, and loved action and adventure. Gah! I shook my head, ridding the terrible thoughts from my mind. Hey! I sat up. Nothing said she'd fall for him. I pulled my jeans on, whistling as I exited the locker room to a familiar face. "Oh, hey Kenny."I mumbled, shoving past my friend and out the double doors of the gym. "I know, Stan." He said, and I froze. Turning back to him slowly, he further explained. "I know you want to be butt-buddies with the Jew boy. I want the Jew girl. Maybe we could help each other out." A small smile started out on my face, and then turned into a fierce, unrelenting, curling devilish grin. And the smirk didn't wear out for hours after me and Kenny finished our brilliant plan.

Kenny's POV

"Ahnd then I was like Eh bitch! Get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich! " I sighed a little from under my orange parka as I listened to Cartman rant. I've had it for years… dried blood stains from my numerous deaths ran around the hood, and up the front and back. Somehow, they still didn't believe that I died about every day. Of course, dying wasn't all that bad. I go to hell, fuck Damien (Pip knows nothing), and come back. Again I sighed, maybe it was time to stop being a whore. Hearing Stan gasp, I looked in the direction he was staring with his mouth. Erin and Kyle walked towards us. This would have been perfectly fine with me, except for the fact that they were walking HAND IN FUCKING HAND. Kyle waved at me and Stan. "Hey dudes!" I stared straight into his eyes, trying to stab him mercilessly with my mind. Stan was doing the same to Erin. Kyle shifted uncomfortably and I decided to speak up. "What the fuck happened." The teen with the crooked nose exchanged confused looks with his beautiful girlfriend. "What do you mean?" The blonde jew cocked her head and frowned. "YOU TWO ARE FUCKING FAGS!" Cartman exploded into laughter, and I punched him. "I fucking hate you Cartman." I simply stated and turned back to the couple. "Why would you do this to me? I'm going to go kill myself." I began to walk off, dragging my feet a little with each step. Erin ran up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Kenny?" "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. I always am." And with that, I left my new worst enemy and the girl of my dreams to do what they pleased.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! (: Thanks for reading!


End file.
